scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (film)
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase is the fourth in a series of direct-to-video films based on Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It is recognized as the last "official" Hanna-Barbera production, as Warner Bros. had fully absorbed Hanna-Barbera after the passing of co-founder, William Hanna, who receives a dedication. Premise Mystery Inc. face their most dangerous case yet: Cyber space! Synopsis The mystery gang visits their old friend, Eric, at his college. Eric invited them because he made a prize-winning computer game based on their adventures using a high-tech laser. They arrive at the same time a scary beast called the Phantom Virus is causing mayhem. It is established that the monster has been "materialized" from the Phantom Virus which has infected Eric's program and that it can be weakened by using high-powered magnets. The suspects appear to be Eric's teacher, Professor Kaufman; Bill, a fellow student who is a baseball-loving programmer; and a grumpy police officer, Officer Wembley. During one of the Phantom Virus' scare runs, the gang and the virus are beamed into Eric's ten-level video game. To finish each level, they have to find a box of Scooby Snax. Level one is set on the moon. The second level is set in Ancient Rome. The third level takes place during prehistoric times. The fourth level takes place under the ocean. The fifth level is set in a backyard. The sixth level takes place in the Samurai era. The seventh takes place in Ancient Egypt. The eighth is set during medieval times. The ninth takes place at the North Pole. On the tenth level, the gang discover cyber-versions of themselves at a restauraunt. They help the gang deal with the Phantom Virus and the guardians of the last box of 'Scooby Snacks' boxes - which are monsters that the gang had faced before: Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, Old Iron Face, and the Creeper. All of them are real in this game, whereas originally in reality, they were merely people in costumes. The Phantom Virus leads the villains. After a chase through the amusement park, they find the box of Scooby Snacks in the game arcade. Scooby-Doo and his cyber-clone defeat the Phantom Virus, wiping it clean out of the game and existence. Back in their real world the gang, using the Phantom Virus' baseball terms, unmasked his creator as Bill, who had done it out of jealousy towards Eric. Bill confesses that he felt that he deserved to compete in the science fair more than Eric did, especially since he had been going to the college two years longer than Eric had. Bill's arrested by Officer Wembley, and Eric and the gang go to a local restaurant to celebrate their victory. While there, they see the cyber gang, waving to them and Scooby gives his cyberself some Scooby Snacks from helping them. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Officer Wembley * Eric Staufer * Professor Kaufman * Cyber Gang ** Cyber Scooby ** Cyber Shaggy ** Cyber Fred ** Cyber Daphne ** Cyber Velma Villains: * Phantom Virus * Bill McLemore * Lion * Samurai * T-Rex * Moon Ghosts * Skeleton gladiators * Dragon * Old Iron Face * Jaguaro * Creeper * Gator Ghoul * Tar Monster Other characters: * Titanosaurus * Parent pterodactyl * Baby pterodactyl * Princess * Baby goat * Parent goat * Hen * Chick Locations * University ** Lab ** Cafeteria * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase video game ** The Moon ** Roman Empire ** Prehistoric era ** Ocean floor ** Feudal Japan ** Ancient Egypt ** Medieval Europe ** Arctic ** City *** Malt Shop *** CyberLand Boardwalk **** CyberLand Batting Cages * Brazil * Soda shop Objects * Scooby Snax * Scooby Snax boxes Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Lunar rovers * Cyber Gang's Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * Written By: Mark Turosz * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Music Score Composed By: Louis Febre * Edited By: Joe Gall * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Directed By: Jim Stenstrum Closing credits * Starring the Voices Of: Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, Joe Alaskey as Officer Wembley, Bob Bergen Eric, Grey DeLisle as Daphne, Tom Kane as Professor Kaufman, Mikey Kelley as Bill, Gary Sturgis as Phantom Virus, B.J. Ward as Velma, Frank Welker as Fred * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Assistant Production Manager: Amy Castro * Voice Director: Collette Sunderman * Casting Director: Leslie Lamers * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker, Jeff Hall * Story Editor: Davis Doi * Storyboards: Cos Anzilotti, Barry Caldwell, Jerry Eisenberg, Romeo Francisco, Kirk Hanson, Llyn Hunter, Tim Maltby, Bob Miller, Don Morgan * Storyboard Clean-Up: Carlos Lemos, Vaughn Tada * Background Key Design: Cos Anzilotti, Drew Gentle, Greg Martin * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum * Assistant Character Design: Mark Lewis * Prop Design: Vaugn Tada, Lance Falk, Carlos Lemos, Don Morgan * Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk * Background Paint: Rozalina Tchouchev, Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, June Micu, Craig Robertson * Animation Checking: Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde * Songs: ** "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme *** Written By: David Mook and Ben Releigh *** Produced By: Art Hodge *** Co-Produced By: Carter Armstrong *** Performed By: Cindy, Kate & Fred of the B-52's *** Courtesy Of: Warner Bros. Records Inc. ** "Hello Cyberdream" *** Written By: Richard Lawrence Wolf *** Produced By: Richard Lawrence Wolf *** Performed By: David Nicoll *** Additional Vocals By: Wes Quave ** "Double Double Joint" *** Written and Produced By: Richard Lawrence Wolf *** Performed By: Richard Lawrence Wolf * Music Supervisor: Doug Frank * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis * Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler * Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter * Music Editor: Chris McGeary * Music Preparation: Janice Hayen * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Geno Dubois * Color Stylist: Linda Redondo * Painters/Mark-Up: Artin Aghamalian, Eric Nordberg * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Shipping: Ana Arce, Bill Ryan * Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Animation Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Kenichi Shimizu, Makoto Fuchigami * Art Directors: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura, Shao Lei Li * Layout: Shuichi Seki, Shinichi Tsuji, Daiji Suzuki, Tetsuro Aoki, Kyuma Oshita * Key Animation: Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Masaaki Kudou, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Masahito Kimura, Yasuo Torii, Yuko Matsuo, Yuri Takasaki, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Hiroto Fukunaga, Kazuo Takematsu, Saburo Takada, Tsutomu Murakami, Hajime Matsuzaki, Hiroki Abe, Koichi Tsuchida, Yumiko Vematsu, Mariko Aoki, Osamu Kurosawa, Ayumi Namiki, Yae Otsuka, Fred Du, Yao Yu, Zhenyu Guan, Feng Yang, Wei Ling, Yang Cao, Yang Zhu * In-Between Checkers: Misa Fujiwara, Shinichi Fujita, Yoko Suzuki, Tae Yajima, Qing Lin, Dan Li, Jinhua Wu, Lian Wei, Gang Lin, Ting Xu, Ming Zhu, Ming Zhao, Yi Qing, Jie Chen, Feng Lu, Zehui Dong, Hongwen Hu, Limin Yuan, Mong Zhu, Jinbing Li, Zonghua Cao, Zhijie Zho, Jiehong Sun, Hong Zhang, Zhijie Zhou, Dan Zhu, Minghong Huang, Jieqiong Chen, Ming Chen, Minmin You, Yingze Zhang, Honglin Dong, Chenjia Guo, Chunxia He, Zhixiong Tang, Yunjun Zhong, Qin Yu, Dan Zhu * Ink & Paint Checkers: Takahiro Kanakubo, Mutsumi Takase * Tracers: Sachiko Abe, Yumi Niwa * Ink & Paint: Hiroko Akimoto, Aiko Hirao, Yukie Haneishi, Satomi Shirayoshi, Akie Mita, Koji Hirano, Makoto Iguchi, Satoshi Inoue, Kensuke Katsu, Liping Zhang, Yan Cheng, Dongmei Hu, Lijif Zhang, Xiaoming Wu, Honyan Liu, Yanjuan Xu, Hongiun Wang, Lei Xu, Wei Li, Hua Zhou, Yafeng Wang, Jie Sun, Xing Zhang, Zhongfang Jing * Background Director: Ayumi Kondoh/Box Hills * Background: Sadahiko Tanaka, Fumie Nuibe, Miu Miyamoto, Midori Chiba * Camera: Yoshiyuki Tamagawa/T. Nishimura Co., Yuuichi Katsumata, Kazuya Hoshi, Takamitsu Sera, Miki Kameda, Ken Yabuki, Yuko ohkubo * 3D: Yasushi Yamakoshi * Production: Enzo Tetsu Kumase/Mook Co. Ltd., Takeshi Ogawa, Yoshiyuki Tahara Minoru Yamaoka, Shu-bee Lee, Hsiang-Lan Lee, Niandai Animation, White Line, To-Production * Director of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinators: John Voralik, Noel Lopez * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Micheal D. McLean * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Denise Whitfield * Dialogue Editing: Mark A. Keatts * Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, MPSE * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, MPSE * Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial Inc. * Foley Editorial: Elleen Horta, MPSE, Glen Oyabe, MPSE * Foley Artists: Sharon Michaels, Michael Salvetta * Foley Mixer: Brad Brock * Re-Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordist: Bill Olson * Engineer: Jeff Berlin * Video Post Production Facility: Matchframe Video * On-Line Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Executive Assistant to the Supervising Producer: Nancy Grimaldi * Production Administration: Heather Berrett, Dario Fagnani, Jeanne Lanterman, Frances Mencia, Linda Moore, Cheri Phillips, Elicia Richardson-Ellis, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Maria Womack * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Ken Duer, Howard Schwartz, Haven Alexander, Scott Setterberg * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner, Michael Diaz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * In Loving Memory Of: William Hanna * Dolby Surround * IAEST * ©2001 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved. * Hanna-Barbera * An AOL Time Warner Company Continuity * Cyber Shaggy's outfit is similar to Shaggy's old outfit which he wore in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. * The real Fred is wearing the same outfit he wore in the previous movie, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. * The real Daphne and Velma are wearing the same outfits they wore in, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. * The villains from the real gang's past are from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and The Scooby-Doo Show: ** The Creeper appeared in the SDWAY episode, Jeepers, It's the Creeper. ** The Tar Monster appeared in the self-titled TSDS episode, The Tar Monster. ** Old Iron Face in the TSDS episode, The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face. ** The Jaguaro in the TSDS episode, Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro!. ** And lastly the Gator Ghoul first appeared in TSDS episode, The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul. Notes/trivia * Scooby breaks the fourth wall at the end when he winks to the audience. * The animation of this direct-to-video movie differs slightly from the three prior released movies, while the style remains the same, the darker shading has been removed leaving a brighter look. After this the film series would go back to a traditional 2-D look for the next two films while returning Fred and Daphne to their original attire (i.e. Fred with his white shirt and ascot, Daphne in her purple skirt, and headband, etc.). * This is the first Scooby-Doo movie to slightly return to the original format where the monster isn't real, though the overall plot still varies significantly from the established formula. In this case, the villain is a venomous computer virus created by someone, so it can be argued that the monster was never considered real. However, since the virus was exactly what it claimed to be, it can also be considered 'real' at the same time. The Scooby-Doo movies would not feature real supernatural creatures again until Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King, though at the end of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster, Scooby sees the real monster. * This is the first Scooby-Doo production to have Grey DeLisle as the voice of Daphne (due to the death of Mary Kay Bergman in 1999). However, she does not permanently voice Daphne for the direct-to-video films (and the rest of the franchise) until Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster. * This is the last time Scott Innes does the voice of both Shaggy and Scooby as Casey Kasem would re-assume the role of Shaggy for the next film, and Frank Welker was offered the role of Scooby, therefore, Innes was no longer needed. However, Innes would continue to voice the characters in video games and commercials. This is also the last time B.J. Ward voices Velma. * This film is dedicated in memory of creator William Hanna who passed away before the movie's release date. * Ironically, despite being the creator of the game, Eric Staufer has never been able to beat the video game. * In a post-credits scene, the gang reveals what each liked about the game; this is usually removed from television airings. * Due to the plot of the film, it would seem logical to release a video game tie-in; it has been the only DTV thus far to have a video game. * This is the third time Scooby has dressed up as a blonde nurse, second time as a disguise; the previous times were in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, A Bicycle Built for Boo!, and the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Scoobsie. Miscellaneous * A video game based on this film was developed by THQ for the PlayStation and GameBoy Advance. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Jaguaro falls down the slide and both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby wave good-bye, both of their collars are red and their fur is the same shade of brown Cyber-Scooby's is. * In the scene where Jaguaro was walking in the carnival, both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby have their collars blue. * When Velma was explaining about finding the box of Scooby Snacks, in the first level, she has Daphne's voice instead of her normal voice. * Daphne does not wear her jacket during the post-credits sequence. * In the scene during "Double Double Joint", when both Velma's run into the petting zoo, followed by Old Iron Face, it clearly states "CYBER AND PETTING ZOO" on a banner behind them. The "L" in CYBERLAND is missing. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It could be argued that the Gator Ghoul shouldn't be referred to as a male, since it was really a woman. But this is trivial since the game is supposed to make everything about the monsters within the game "real". * The Creeper from the original series growled while the one featured in this movie simply states its name in a menacing tone of voice. * Interestingly enough, the Creeper is the only villain from the original series, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, to appear in this movie; all the others are from The Scooby-Doo Show. * It's obvious that Officer Wembley couldn't have beamed the gang into cyberspace because the arm that was shown activating the laser was thin and had a lab coat sleeve over it. Officer Wembley had beefy arms and were bare. * When the Virus makes the telephone attack Eric in the opening, the wires wrap around Eric's wrist. In the flashback, the wires are around his sleeve. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase VHS released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2001. * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2001. * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Blu-ray released by Warner Home Video on November 22, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature DVD (paired with Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers) released by Warner Home Video on October 2, 2012. Quotes Gallery Video Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Official Trailer 2001-0 Images Cyber_Chase_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase